


The Love Admission

by TimeLessWasted (Jexx)



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jexx/pseuds/TimeLessWasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short self-admission of love.</p><p>This is an edited version from the one that is posted on FF.net, though there are no major changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Admission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubyanjel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyanjel/gifts).



> My friend, Lionne, sent me a message with some corrections/suggestions when I first posted on FF.net, so I figured I might as well post her version as well. So instead of my original version there I decided to post this one, since she took that time to correct my mistakes and add a slight Lio spin. Thanks, Mama Lionne for editing! <3  
> For Anjelica.

He was so certain of everything in his world before this. Never in a million years did he think that THIS could have ever happened to a man as brilliant and unique as himself. He could easily dream up many fantasy scenarios, like being taken off to a distant galaxy, or enhancing his human body with cybernetics, or even traveling through time. His mind was simply much too advanced to ever be associated with the nonsensical issues that often plagued and took hold of the common man. If he fantasized about anything it was winning the Nobel Prize for the confirmation of String Theory. Nevertheless, recently he had seemed to succumb to the will of his human condition.

He thought perhaps it was due to prolonged exposure to lesser minds. Had he simply not gotten so involved with friends and stayed focused on his work than maybe he would not be in this awful situation, but now it was too late. This is not something he could easily turn off. Which is not to say he didn't try. As a matter of fact, he'd tried almost daily for many months now to ignore these silly emotions. But the continuous internal wrestling was wearing him out and becoming more of a hassle than it was worth. Any attempts to block out those feelings were futile, for every time he was near her his stomach jumped and his pulse quickened.

In the past month it had gotten so bad that it was interfering with his sleep, rendering him nearly useless for work. He could not take it anymore. Thus, finally, he'd given up on this losing battle. To himself alone he admitted the truth that he could no longer deny. Exasperated, he held his breath and stared blankly at the ceiling, finally letting out a sigh. Very softly he spoke it aloud, "I, Dr. Sheldon Lee Copper, man of science, am undoubtedly in love with Amy Farrah Fowler."

His mind danced and soared around thoughts of her. For once he let himself think about her. Her skin, her laugh, her adoring smile, her quick-witted quips, her…everything. Every inch and every part of her, mentally and physically, was nothing short of magical. Before he let himself admit his love for Amy again he tried desperately to find some sort of flaw in her, but truly could not. She's perfect, he thought with a grin, eyes closed as her mentally admired her beauty. He entertained these thoughts through the night until he was finally able to sleep.


End file.
